


Beep

by Nymus



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymus/pseuds/Nymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beeps and more beeps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beep

**Author's Note:**

> \- Happy Bday Kame-chan!  
> \- Obrigada por betar, Panda!

The sound of notifications didn't cease. One after another, Tanaka Koki's cell phone emitted sounds. The beeps got intensified near midnight and the device had been left in the living room, while two bodies tangled on each other voraciously - typical of that couple after some time apart.

Lying on the bed, Koki stroked Kamenashi Kazuya's sleek hair when he relaxed against his chest. Koki nestled him carefully while the sound came from afar. Kazuya was happy but tired. He had an extensive schedule, looks like the member of KAT-TUN didn't want to miss any work, he managed to find time and disposition for everything.

Koki slipped his fingertips on the Kazuya's shoulders, it was a soft caress and he heard a grumble. “Turn it off, Koki, or I'll throw it out the window.” Kazuya opened his eyes and stared at him with his dangerous look that began with a threat and progressed to an action.

“I prefer to stay with you” Koki aswered and Kazuya withdrew himself, seating on bed. His brown hair fell upon his enraged eyes and so he took over of his controlling side. “Ok, ok.” Koki whispered and jumped off the bed. He looked at Kazuya when he crossed arms with impatience. He went into the living room - without bothering to be naked - and he took the forgotten cell phone on the shelf.

The notification was because it was Kazuya's birthday. Koki doesn't forget that birthday, but the device only would stop beeping after he turned off the alarm. That date was so important even his cell phone was euforic.

“Koki?” Kazuya's voice seemed impatient and Koki smiled, his fast fingers opened an application on cell phone and he sent a simple message on Twitter. He turned it off and left it on the shelf.

Koki returned to the room and found Kazuya sitting on bed looking more relaxed. Kazuya opened his arms and Koki found his place in those arms, whispering ‘happy birthday’ when he kissed his boyfriend. Kazuya laughed and laid on bed pulling Koki with him.

The best birthdays were those Kazuya stayed with Koki.

 

 

[Koki's tweet](https://twitter.com/koki1105t/status/437244960274776065).


End file.
